This invention relates generally to a circuit package of the type used on electronic circuit boards and more particularly to a circuit package for supporting and enclosing a resonator element. In prior art circuit packages for mounting resonator elements, a resonator leaf is supported on a specially machined mounting plate which is affixed to a substrate element and then encapsulated. It is not uncommon to also include in the encapsulated package a circuit chip associated with and wired to the resonator element so that a complete circuit package is provided for performing a function such as the generation of a high-frequency signal. Unfortunately, with this construction, there are variations in the Q-value and temperature characteristics of the resonator depending on the mounting position of the resonator leaf on the mounting plate and the degree of bonding between the plate and the leaf. A precision mounting plate is relatively costly to produce, and further, connecting of lead wires to the resonator and any circuit chips in the package is the cause of frequent breakage of the resonator leaf, deterioration of Q-value and variations in the temperature characteristics because of thermal shock and mechanical impact due to wire bonding. Also, the package body is frequently ceramic, which is expensive, and there are many manufacturing operations in the assembly of a completed circuit package of the prior art.
What is needed is a circuit package for containing a resonating element, said package being of simple and inexpensive construction which lends itself to mass production and results in a highly accurate reproducible product. It is desirable that the number of individual parts be minimized and the bonding of individual electrical connections be eliminated.